


Take me back to the night we met

by LunaQueen



Series: Trois fois rien [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Love, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Un petit aperçu de la rencontre entre Emma et Thomas et Matthew.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trois fois rien [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Take me back to the night we met

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit sur le prompt "Joue" (qui m'a immédiatement inspiré ce texte) dans le cadre d'un challenge d'écriture sur le serveur Discord de Kinaï. 
> 
> J'avoue que ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire sur leur rencontre à tous les trois, mais je ne trouvais jamais comment faire. J'ai probablement choisi la facilité, mais je suis plutôt contente de ce texte et de ce qu'il dégage, j'espère que vous aimerez aussi.

Tout avait commencé par un baiser sur la joue.

Enfin, en réalité, tout avait commencé par un simple regard, le baiser, plusieurs heures plus tard, n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'ils avaient déjà pressenti à l'instant où ils avaient croisé ses yeux noisette pour la première fois. Ce qu'ils avaient ressenti. En dix fois, cent, un milliard de fois plus fort, semblable à un courant électrique dans leurs veines, qui avait grillé jusqu'à la dernière once de leur raison.

Un regard, une danse, un baiser. C'était tout ce qu'il leur avait fallu pour comprendre, pour savoir avec certitude, que cet homme, dont ils ne connaissaient pas encore le prénom, cet homme au sourire éblouissant, aux yeux rieurs et à l'humour plus que douteux venait de marquer sa présence au fer rouge dans leur cœur. Et qu'ils ne pourraient plus, quand bien même ils le voudraient, l'en retirer.

La nuit s'était étirée, déployant son voile étoilé, les accueillant en son sein, dans un royaume de lumière pâle où le reste de l'univers n'existait plus. Où il n'y avait qu'eux et où le silence était maître. Un silence seulement entrecoupé de leurs éclats de rire.

Et quand ils les avaient traîné sur la piste de danse, Emma coula un regard en direction de Thomas. Il souriait, probablement autant qu'elle. Alors le peu de doutes qu'il lui restait fondit comme neige au soleil et elle s'abandonna contre la silhouette rassurante de cet inconnu qui ne l'était pas tant que cela. Au fond, elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. De le reconnaître d'une vie dont elle n'avait plus conscience, d'un temps si éloigné que plus personne ne s'en souvenait.

Le baiser avait suivi tout naturellement, d'abord sur sa joue à elle, puis sur celle de Thomas, et, ensemble, ils s'étaient penchés pour couvrir celles de l'homme. Ils étaient ivres, mais ivres d'euphorie, ivres de bonheur, l'alcool, pourtant présent en grande quantité dans leur sang, n'avait rien à voir avec cela. Si leurs pupilles étaient dilatées, si leurs gestes étaient engourdis, si leurs rires étaient hystériques, ce n'était que le résultat d'une chaleur un peu trop grisante dans leur ventre.

Ils n'apprendraient son prénom – Matthew – que bien des jours plus tard, quand ils trouveraient le moyen de le recontacter pour l'inviter à dîner, mais ils n'en eurent pas besoin pour penser à lui durant chaque seconde qui les séparait de l'instant où ils le retrouvèrent.

Tout avait commencé par un baiser sur la joue. Le premier d'une série qui ne cessait de s'accroître chaque jour et dont chacun les renvoyait à cette soirée qui avait scellé leur destin.

  
  



End file.
